Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye/Rap Meanings
Sir Isaac Newton: Of all the scientific minds in history, (Newton starts off shocked or less than impressed by the choice of his opponent, as there were many great minds during the "Age of Enlightenment" in which he played a part. His question continues next.) They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? (Continuation: Instead, The Powers That Be chose Bill Nye, instantly recognized for his slim build and fondness for colorful bow ties. Beaker was the hapless lab assistant to Dr. Bunsen Honeydew from the TV series "''The Muppet Show". He was slim like Nye, and would often act as the guinea pig for Honeydew's wacky experiments, usually getting blown up or otherwise maimed when the experiments backfired. On his show, Nye would oftentimes use wacky demonstrations to illustrate the science he taught, with a few gags for color. Newton is mocking Nye, calling him a second-rate scientist in a bow tie.)'' I'm a master, I discovered gravity (Newton is most well known for discovering the laws of gravity. He is saying that he is a scientific expert for doing so. This can also be inferred as Newton saying how he is a 'master', while Nye only has a bachelor's degree.) I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree (Newton is reported to have discovered gravity by watching an apple fall from an apple tree. He is making a metaphor of "dropping rhymes" to the apples dropping, and since an apple tree generally bears a lot of fruit, he says that he drops a lot of rhymes.) You're no match for me, you got a bach degree (Nye graduated with a Bachelor of Science from Cornell University in 1977. Newton is saying that a bachelor's degree isn't enough to match him.) I got a unit of force named after me (A newton is a unit of force. It is named after Newton for his work on classical mechanics. He is saying that even though Nye has a degree, that doesn't compare to having a unit of force named after him.) You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion! (Newton finds the thought of Bill Nye wanting to rap battle against him ridiculous. "Guy" refers to Bill Nye's show, ''"Bill Nye the Science Guy". )'' When I start flowing, I stay in motion! (This line references Newton's first law of motion, which states that an object in motion stays in motion and an object at rest stays at rest until acted upon by an outside force. Newton is saying that when he starts rapping against Nye, he can't stop.) First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? (A reference to the line above, Newton is saying that he spit the reference to his first law of motion out so fast that Nye didn't have time to comprehend it.) Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect (Wacky sound effects are common in Nye's show ''"Bill Nye the Science Guy". Newton is saying that the only way for Nye to understand his above reference and his raps in general is to include wacky sound effects in his verse, implying that Nye is mentally impaired.)'' I was born on Christmas, I'm God's gift (Isaac Newton was born on December 25th, which is Christmas Day. It is also speculated, but unconfirmed, to be the birthdate of Jesus Christ, who is known as the son of God among Christians. "Isaac" is actually from the Hebrew for "laughter", and in the Book of Genesis, Isaac was gifted to Abraham and Sarah for the couple to populate the known world. "To be God's gift to something" is a way of bragging about one's talent, as Newton does here.) I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with. (Newton was well-known for his work in physics, and through his theories on gravitational forces, he made contributions in astronomy and related sciences, thus "unlocking secrets of the stars". Nye was once on the show ''Dancing With the Stars, in which Nye suffered an accident and was eliminated in the 2nd week.)'' You waste time debating creationists (In February 2014, Bill Nye debated with creationist Ken Ham about the origins of life. The debate was controversial, and some people believed this to be a waste of time.) While I create the science you explain to kids! (Bill Nye used to teach science to children, but Newton is saying that he discovered those very same teachings before Nye.) 'Bill Nye': Yes, it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show (Nye previously hosted an educational TV show on PBS called ''Bill Nye the Science Guy, where he taught kids various fields of science.)'' But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! (On his show, he taught kids about science, helping their 'scientific thought' grow. He has also been quoted to tell his own peers to stop pushing kids into religions, saying it holds them back from helping science progress.) And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. (Nye is saying that he is still the genius he was known to be, and hasn't changed.) What'd you do with the back half of your life? (Bill is saying that Newton wasted his later years with no one to spend time with and doing things that were insignificant compared to his work on physics.) You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank, and you sure didn't have no wife. (In his later life, after an apparent mental breakdown, Newton became warden of the Royal Mint and soon after, the master. He left his job at Cambridge University to ensure that counterfeit and clipped coins that were not in circulation. Nye is also saying that this nerdy activity deterred any potential partners from Newton and that he died alone.) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body. (Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, Latin for "Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy" was a book by Isaac Newton based on gravity; however, the people at the time were not interested in that book. Nye is saying Newton's book was a failure since nobody saw interest in this plus he again references how Newton couldn't attract a partner. No body is also a reference to how heavier celestial bodies attract smaller ones if their gravitational force is strong enough.) Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy. (Nye gives Newton credit for his papers on orbits, but says that Newton had no friends because he was so caught up in his work. Additionally, celestial bodies orbit others in a circle, making a reference to physics like in the last line.) You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye, why? (Once again, the "Guy" references ''Bill Nye the Science Guy. Nye tells Newton that he shouldn't try to battle him. He then rhetorically asks "why?", following up with an answer in the next line.) '''I rap sharp like a needle in your eye.' (While studying optics, Newton came to the idea that colour is infused by pressure on the eye. To prove this theory, Newton stuck a thin needle around his eye until he could reach the back of it. He calmly noted that he saw "white, dark and coloured circles" as long as he kept stirring with the needle. Bill Nye says his raps are as sharp as the needle Newton used to conduct this experiment with.) Stick to drinking that mercury, (When Newton died, his body was found to contain high levels of mercury, suggesting that mercury poisoning contributed to his later life eccentricity and death.) Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat. (Hypothesizing is a step in the universal scientific method, in which you predict the outcome of a problem. Nye is saying the outcome is this battle is Newton losing to Nye.) 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest. (Noting Nye's past line about the universal scientific method, Newton is using the end of the method with its last step, a conclusion, Newton is stating that he believes the ways Nye explains science is very strange.) You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes. (In 1669, Newton became the Lucasian Professor of Mathematics for Trinity College in Cambridge. Newton is stating that his classes would be too hard for Nye to pass if he ever took them.) Every action has an equal and opposite reaction (This is a reference to Newton's third law of motion, which states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.) Except for when we both start rapping. (Continuing from the line above, Newton says that the only time an action does not have an equal and opposite reaction is this rap battle, indicating that Nye's raps are unable to match to Newton's.) I accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding and (Newton's work heavily contributed to what we know about physics today. Accelerated is a reference to "Acceleration = Speed Increase ÷ Time elapsed", a formula in physics to calculate how quickly an object is changing in speed.) I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in. (Despite Bill Nye's popularity and intelligence, Newton says he's still standing in his shadow plus he can calculate the mass, size and shape of his own brain.) And I will leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut. (As a closing display, Newton will leave Nye with a formula from a paper he wrote when he was much younger than Nye is now, showing that he was a better mind than him when he was far less experienced.) The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what? ( This also comes from a calculus limerick which reads similar to Newton's line "The integral sec y dy (pronounced "seek y dee y'") From zero to one-sixth of pi Is log to base e Of the square root of three To the 64th power of i") 'Neil deGrasse Tyson': Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? (Neil deGrasse Tyson enters the battle by saying that his brain is just as great as Newton's, and that he should leave Bill Nye alone. It also references a line from the children's rhyme "Way Down South": "Why don't you pick on someone your own size".) We got a badass over here, plus I got your back, Nye. (Tyson is the subject of a meme in which a picture of him is associated with the phrase "Watch out, we got a badass over here" which came from a video where he was discussing how Isaac Newton invented calculus before his 26th birthday. In this battle, he is backing Nye by going against Newton.) Astrophysics black guy, Hayden Planetary fly (Hayden Planetarium is part of the American Museum of Natural History, and is currently directed by Tyson. Tyson is himself a rarity: a black astrophysicist in a mostly white science. Tyson also calls himself "fly", as in cool in a 1970's old-school fashion.) By the way, the answer to your little calculation is ''i'' (Tyson says that he has the answer to Newton's equation, which he claims is ''i. i'' is the symbol for an imaginary number. He is also referring to himself, as explained in the next line. This also could refer to how he came into the battle after the equation had morphed on Isaac's chalkboard, creating him, making him the literal answer.) As in I put the swag back in science (Tyson is currently hosting the show ''Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, which is an update to Carl Sagan's Cosmos: A Personal Voyage. The show is very popular; thus, Tyson is putting popular interest back into science.)'' While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz (Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz was a German mathematician who developed calculus at the same time as Isaac Newton which he was said to have gotten the idea from Newton's letters to him. This caused an argument between them. Tyson is saying that Isaac betrayed someone who was once his friend and "stuck a knife in their back".) And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business (Newton did most of his work in the attic. Several documents indicate an interest by Newton in the procurement or development of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary alchemic substance said to be capable of turning base metals such as lead into gold, It was also sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. Also a reference to the opening book in the Harry Potter series,, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Neil is basically saying Newton's been in the attic doing research on a material related to Harry Potter.) The universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. (Current observational data indicates that the topology of the universe is flat. This could mean that it is also infinite in size, if its geometry is not curved. This is a popular model among scientists. Tyson is stating that the very universe that we live in is infinite in size, unlike the battle, which he has just ended.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Chali 2na